A titkos imádó
by Daniella B
Summary: Minako elkezd virágcsokrokat kapni egy titokzatos ismeretlentől...


A titkos imádó

írta: Daniella B.

Minako felkapta a fejét. A díványon feküdt, s nyilván már megint elaludt, miközben tévét nézet. A tévén most is a híradó ment, de a lány nem erre ébredt fel, hanem hogy valaki csöngetett. Egyszer… kétszer… háromszor…

- Megyek már! – kiáltotta jó hangosan, majd lenge kis hálóinge felé felvette a köntösét, és kiment ajtót nyitni.

Odakint egy hordárnak tűnő férfi álldogált, kezében egy füzettel és egy nagy csokor margarétával.

- He? – bámult el Minako.

- Ön Aino Minako? – kérdezte a férfi. Minako bólintott. – Ezt önnek küldték. Kérem, itt írja alá. – azzal felé nyújtotta a füzetet. A lány gyorsan aláfirkantotta, és átvette a virágokat. Egy hatalmas, napraforgómintás szalag volt rákötve.

- De kitől jött? – kérdezte félhangosan.

- Nem tudom, én csak kihoztam önnek. Viszlát!

- Viszlát… - motyogta Minako, és becsukta az ajtót. Gyorsan keresett egy vázát, és megtöltötte vízzel, majd beletette a csokrot, és elkezdett valami kártyát vagy cédulát keresni rajta. Nem volt rajta semmi…

- Ki volt az, Mina? – jött ki a szobájából Artemis.

- Nézd, csak, van egy titkos imádóm! – mondta Minako. – Küldött nekem egy nagy csokor virágot!

- Nem volt ráírva, ki küldte? – kérdezte a macska, miközben közelebbről is megszemlélte a vázát.

- Nem! Hát nem romantikus, Artemis? Biztosan valami nagyon…

- Persze, persze. – vágott a szavába Artemis. – Megyek vissza lefeküdni. Te is jobban tennéd, ha végre rendesen kialudnád magad.

- De hát még csak fél tíz múlt! Megbolondultál?

A macska fejet csóválva távozott a hálószoba felé.

--

Másnap reggel Minako megint csöngetésre ébredt.

- A fenébe ezekkel a csengetőkkel… sosem alhatom ki magam normálisan?

De azért kiment, és szembetalálta magát egy újabb férfival, aki a kezében most fehér szegfűket tartott.

- Újabb csokor…? – nézett nagyot elkerekedett szemmel Minako. Gyorsan átvette, ezt is vízbe állította. Aztán ujjongva vette észre, hogy ehhez már kártya is járt.

„Ma éjjel tízkor, a parkban. Legyél pontos. XX"

- XX? Milyennév már az, hogy XX? És egyáltalán hogy hívhat a parkba éjjel, mikor azt sem tudom, ki lehet? – csodálkozott Minako, bár az oldalát nagyon furdalta a kíváncsiság, hogy mégis ki lehet ez a fura ember, aki ilyeneket akar.

- Biztosan nagyon romantikus… - álmodozott Minako. – Talán mégis elmehetnék, csak megnézem, ki az, és ha nem tetszik, hát elsurranok a sötétben…

- Újabb virágok? – kérdezte ásítozva Artemis. – Ehhez se volt kártya?

- Nem! – rejtette a cédulát a háta mögé Minako. – Fogalmam sincs, ki küldhette őket…

--

Eljött az éjszaka. Minako maga sem tudta, miért, de úgy döntött, hogy elmegy arra a találkozóra a titokzatos idegennel. Abban sem volt teljesen biztos, hogy mi késztette arra, hogy ne szóljon senkinek sem a találkáról, pedig az elején legszívesebben mindenkinek kikürtölte volna. A szekrényéből egy nagyon csinos ruhát vett elé, és mikor senki se figyelt rá, szépen kisurrant a házból, a kezében ott szorongatta a virágokhoz kapott kis kártyát

- Most ugrik a majom a vízbe… - gondolta, és belépett a park kapuján. Odabent frissen nyírt fű illata fogadta, és ahogy elhaladt a szökőkút mellett, hirtelen furcsa érzése támadt. Mintha valaki figyelte volna…

Egyre inkább elhatalmasodott rajta az érzés, hogy nem kellett volna csak így, éjszaka egy idegen hívására azonnal rohannia. Már megfordult volna, hogy hazafelé induljon, amikor velőtrázó sikoly rázta meg az eget. Minako rémülten dermedt meg, és elindult a hang irányába. Úgy gondolta, talán egy youma lehet… hátha segítségre van szüksége egy embernek… mikor kikandikált egy bokor mögül, a halvány lámpafényben megpillantott egy embert a földre esni, mellette azonban nyoma sem volt senki másnak. Végül kilépett a bokor mögül, és idegesen nézelődve odament az emberhez. Egy nő volt, hanyatt fekve a földön…

- Jól érzi magát, kis… - még mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot, Minako felsikított az undortól és az ijedtségtől. A nő jobb karja tőle egy méterre hevert a földön, a hasán egy nagy lyuk volt amiből dőlt a vér, az arca is csupa seb volt… és nagy, könyörgő szemekkel bámult Minakóra, mintha azt mondta volna: segíts, kérlek…

Minako hátrált pár lépést, de elbotlott, és ő is a földre került. Kitört belőle a pánikroham, és zokogni kezdett, megpróbálva elevickélni a borzalmas látvány elől. Sikerült felállnia, de a remegő lábai nem igazán akarták vinni, ráadásul a nő hirtelen felnyögött… talán ez volt az utolsó hang, amit kiadott… Minako nem akart hátranézni. Nem akarta látni a véres kart, a semmibe meredő szemeket, a gyomrából dőlő vért… és nem akart szembetalálkozni a gyilkosával.

- Segítség! – jött ki a torkán végre egy elhaló hang. Érezte, hogy a lába alól kicsúszik a talaj…

--

A függönyön beszűrődő napfény megvilágította Minako arcát, aki kisvártatva kinyitotta a szemét. Tekintete az éjjeliszekrényére elhelyezett szépséges fehér szegfűkre tévedt, amelyek most is ott pompáztak, ahol tegnap este hagyta őket. Ekkor eszébe jutott a tegnap éjjel… a szenvedő nő, és az ijedtség…

- Te jó ég… - kapta a szája elé a kezét.

- Máris ébren vagy? – kérdezte az ajtón besurranó Artemis.

- Úristen, Artemis… tegnap… én…

- Mi?

- Egy nő… láttam, hogy haldoklik…

- Miről beszélsz? Egész este itthon voltál!

- Nem, tudod, a szegfűk… kártya is volt hozzájuk, amiben azt írta valaki, hogy menjek a parkba… nem szóltam neked, de higgy nekem! Láttam! Haldoklott! Hidd el! – a lányzokogásban tört ki, és visszabújt a takarója alá.

- De Minako, hiszen tegnap a lábadnál aludtam! Korán ágyba bújtál, és egész éjjel fel sem keltél, erről biztosíthatlak!

- De én… - Minako felemelte a fejét.

- Biztosan csak rosszat álmodtál. Gyere, inkább menjünk reggelizni.

Artemis kiment az ajtón, Minako pedig elkerekedett szemekkel bámult utána. Csak álom lett volna? De akkor miért emlékszik minden egyes részletre olyan tisztán? A fű szagára… a hidegre… a sikolyra… a vérre… a félelemre… a halálra…

És miért nem emlékszik, hogy került vissza az ágyba?

A kártyát kereste a virágokon, a ruhái között, amiket tegnap viselt… a fiókban is, de sehol nem találta. Megállt a szoba közepén és tanácstalanul meredt a virágokra.

- Egy rémálom…?

--

- Nézd, Mina-chan, valaki egy virágcsokrot hagyott az ajtód előtt!

- Sárga tulipánok…

- Miért nem nézed meg a kártyát?

- Mutasd, ki küldte!

- Azt mondja… Odaadó imádód, XX.

- Még hogy XX? Honnan vesz ilyen béna álnevet?

- Kaptál már máskor is virágot tőle? Minako-chan?

A lány kikapta a csokrot a barátnői kezei közül, a földre dobta, és jól megtaposta, majd könnyekkel a szemében és zavarral a szívében elfutott, maga sem tudta, hová…

* * *

Egyik korábbi álmom alapján. Várom a hozzászólásokat! 


End file.
